1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that attaches to a pouring spout used on bag-in-the-box liquid containers and catches and contains any liquid drips leaking from the spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag-in-the-box structures for liquids such as wines, milk, fruit juices, water, and other liquids, have an inner bag, often made of plastic positioned inside a box, often made of cardboard or plastic. A factory-installed spout with a spigot valve is attached to the bag and extends through the box, generally at the bottom end of a sidewall of the box, which directs the liquid from the box into portable containers used for consumption of the liquid. The spout includes an integral, normally closed spigot valve, as is known in the art. An opening in the spout directs flowing fluid generally downwardly. When the spigot valve is activated, liquid flows into the nozzle and passes generally downwardly into the portable container. These boxed liquid containers are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,866 and 5,074,441.
The spout and spigot valve in these box containers are constructed from elastomers that seal by compression of elastomer surfaces. These elastomers are less resilient in cool temperatures. Boxed-liquid containers are typically cooled by refrigeration during storage, thus resulting in lower resiliency and less sealing force. Thus, drips may occur during use and as a result of repeated valve opening and closing. The drips flow from the spigot valve into the spout and then out of the spout onto the floor or surface below the box, creating a mess. Dripping is an undesirable loss of fluid and produces undesirable wet surfaces or puddles.
The instant invention was created with the shortcomings of the liquid-in-a-box spigot valves in mind.